Through the Eyes of Darkness
by darkangel9314
Summary: Dimitri Belikov had everything he could have ever wanted until a strogoi had taken that away from him. Now forced into a life he doesn't want Dimitri will have to make the best out of his situation, but will the love of his life returning make his life crumble down around him or will she be his only way to salvation. (set after Shadow Kiss)
1. Chapter 1

Through the Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 1

The battlefield was covered with sweat, tears, and bloodshed as Dimitri focused on the ultimate goal. He had to save all the innocent lives that were being threatened to be taken and he had to do it as quickly as possible. Everytime he would break through however he would be confronted with yet another strogoi.

He wished he could turn back the hands of time to when he was laying in bed with his dear Roza. It had been their first time together and it had been the most amazing time of his life. She was so beautiful and strong that he couldn't believe that she was his, but he couldn't let that distract him though. He needed to win this fight so he could begin his life with her.

When the last Strogoi was taken down he noticed the sun setting. They had to get out of there before more came. If they didn't then all the lives he had saved would have been for nothing.

They ran from the caves as he tried to run as fast as he could. He had even saw one of the stroigoi go for one of his dearest friends. It was hard to watch, but he had to run. That's when he saw her. His dear Roza. She was tired and worn from the battle, but the sight of her still made his heart beat fast. He loved her there was no doubting that. When this was all over, he really would love the idea of revisiting the cabin again.

That's when it happened.

Dimitri was slammed to the ground by a stroigoi who he had managed to fight back, but all his strength hadn't been enough he had been caught by surprise and that was how the thing that happened next didn't shock him.

The strogoi's teeth had sunk into his neck as Dimitri let out a pained cry. This was realy the end. He heard his Roza scream, but he felt the darkness tug at him as well. He wanted to tell her that he would be alright. That he was now going to a better place and she would be fine. ]

Unfortunately things hadn't been that simple. Right when he was on the edge of death. The strogoi had picked his head up and bit into his wrist.

"I don't plan on killing you just yet." The monster had said.

Before Dimitri could protest, the strogoi had already cut his wrist open and pried Dimitri's mouth open forcing him to swallow blood. No! This couldn't be happening to him.

His final thought before he faded into the darkness was "I love you Roza"

Then the darkness pulled him sending him into his downward spiral.

Dimitri opened his eyes as he looked around his room at his new residence. It had been a tough couple of months, but he had somehow managed to get through them. He fed, he hunted, he trained, and he ran errands. But despite how boring his Life sounded with Galina and the others. It had actually been the time of his life.

At first he had hated being stroigoi, but now he was ready to start unfolding his plan. A plan that would take a lot of effort and concentration. Her couldn't be distracted with pettie childish things, but unfortunately fate had not been on his side that day.

Nathan came through the door with that sickening smile of his and sat next to him.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked rather annoyed at the interruption.

"Galine needs you to do her a favor."

"Oh yeah and what is that?" he asked reaching for one of his favorite western novels.

"It looks like her daughter is coming into town and she needs someone to pick the little brat up from the airport."

"Why can't you do it?"

'"Because I'm not her slave boy and you have an obligation to her too. Plus I'm not good with conversation."

"What's in it for me?"

"We'll go bloodwhore hunting as soon as you're back, but we'll kill them instead of fucking them. Unless you know. You'd rather do that before."

"What I do is no concern of yours, but I will take you up on that offer as long as you steer clear of the brunettes they're all mine." Dimitri said baring his fangs.

"Deal."

Dimitri shrugged and retrieved his duster going out into the dark of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 2

Dimitri drove the streets of Novosbirsk as he went to go retrieve the twenty year old brat that Galina had adopted a few years ago. Usually it was strange for their kind to do anything out of the greater good, but when Galina had first laid eyes on her daughter Lexa she knew that she would be hers.

It still was rather annoying that he had to play babysitter though, but it would all be worth it when he would go hunting. Taking a life was the best feeling in the world for him especially because it carved the need to go visit Rose herself and drink from her.

Rose

The name was like poison to his mind as memories of the last time he saw her leaked through. It hadn't been when he had turned no. Dimitri had had the brilliant idea of going back to St. Vladmir's one more time just to see Rose again.

When he had went to the academy they had been bringing bodies of the fallen in. Bodies that would not include his. If he had had a heart it would have shattered at the sight of Rose running out of the academy. His throat burned with the new bloodlust he was trying to contain, but he stayed hidden to see what would happen next.

"Mason!" she yelled in urgency.

He had imagined that Mason would only appear to Rose until he saw Mason too. He didn't know how, but he would be fascinated to find out one day.

"Is Dimitri alive?"

Mason shook his head.

"Is he dead?"

Mason gave her the same response. That's when realization finally hit Rose's face.

"Is he a strigoi?" she said with tears rushing down her face.

Mason nodded as Rose fell to the ground. The princess who had stayed behind her and gave brief commentary this whole time rushed to Rose's side and held her while she cried.

He couldn't believe that he had came here in the first place. She would never except him as he was. He had to go to someone who would except. Who would teach him the ways of being strigoi. That's when Galina, his old instructor, had came to mind. She was a strigoi and she resided in Russia. He just had to find her and everything would be okay.

Dimitri snapped back to present times and kept his eyes on the road as he pulled into the airport. When it came time to pick Lexa up Dimitri was surprised at what he had saw. This girl was no dhampir or moroi. She was human with long brown hair that reminded him of Rose's with pink streaks running through it. She saw me and gave me a little smile which I never returned.

"You must be Dimitri Belikov. Hi. I'm Lexa, Galina's daughter."

She extended her hand, but Dimitri refused to take it. He had controlled his bloodlust some, but there was no way he would test it in an airport full of people.

"Let's go. Your mother is waiting for you."

She nodded as they stepped into the car. Dimitri had expected a quiet drive back to the estate, but with Lexa it appeared that wouldn't be the case.

"So tell me a little about yourself." She said.

"I'm not in the mood to chat Lexa."

"Fine then let's not talk about you exactly. I'm more interested in hearing about your love life or lack of one seeing as what you are."

"I did love someone once, but love is for the weak."

"What's her name?"

"Rose, but I call her Roza on occasion."

"How did you two meet?"

"Why does it matter? I'm dead to her as far as I'm concerned."

"It may help to talk about it."

"I met her when I was taking her and a friend of hers back to St. Vladmir's academy. She tried to attack me, but failed miserably. She was about to get kicked out of the school when I intervined and offered to train her. I thought it was going to be simple that I wouldn't fall for her, but I fell for her instantly. She was so brave and strong. I went to go visit her when I had turned, but she would have never seen me as more than a monster."

"Do you think you'll ever see her again?"

"Not a chance in my own personal hell."

She gave a small sad smile as we pulled into the estate and amazing she reached over to give me a hug.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

Dimitri didn't return the hug, but walked her inside the premise to deliver her to Galina. Galina gestured for him to go away and Dimitri did what was instructed.

He later found Nathan who gave him a cold and chilling smile.

"You ready for the hunt." He said fangs exposed.

Dimitri nodded. It was finally time for him to feed.


	3. Chapter 3

Through The Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 3

The club pulsated with the sound of music as sweaty bodies melted together. Nathan and Dimitri walked into the club as Dimitri scanned the crowd for the perfect one as he left Nathan to go to a women that had caught his eye. She had long brown hair that reminded him of his Roza. The brunette smiled at him and he smiled back at her. She was obviously drunk which would make her easier to compel.

"Hello handsome. What's your name?"

"I'm Alrick. And who am I speaking too?"

"Ania."

"Well it's nice to meet you."

He shook her hand and then turned on the compulsion.

"What do you say we go somewhere more private?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Dimitri lead her into a back room and kissed her.

"I thought you'd never ask me back here. You seemed kind of slow at first."

Dimitri rolled his eyes and turned on his compulsion. It was time to have a little fun.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to shut the fuck up. You're paralyzed and you can't move. You're also finding it hard to breathe right now."

She gasped chocking on her own air as Dimitri sank his fangs into her. He watched her slightly die from the lack of oxygen and intake of her blood. He loved the joy of killing her. Espicially ,because she appeared to be an obnoxious brat.

Her body crumpled to the floor with her eyes lifeless and her skin pale white. Dimitri licked his lips and got out his lighter to set her body on fire. He didn't need any evidence against him. He walked out of the room and went in search for his next victim.

Dimitri had already taken three more lives when it happened. One minute he was torturing another brunette ready to drain the life from her when Rose suddenly appeared to him. He wasn't afraid the girl would move because he had told her she was paralyzed from the waist down. So no running for her.

He walked over to Rose and noticed her startling red eyes. Was she a strogoi?

"Dimitri-" She said touching his face.

"Roza."

He didn't care at the moment. He kissed her with all his might and she kissed back. He wanted to do more when she suddenly pulled away.

"What is it Roza?"

"I'm coming for you." She said.

He was about to ask what he meant when the girl he had been attacking suddenly spoke up.

"Who are you talking to?"

He turned towards her.

"You're chocking to death and you're body feels like it's on fire. You're in so much pain and yes you can scream."

The girl screamed as she felt her body lighting on fire and Dimitri watched her convulse for a little bit before he turned his attention back to Rose, but she was gone. The girl cried out in agony as Dimitri went over to her and ripped her head clean off. He was tired of her pathetic screams for help. He tossed her head and drained out whatever was left of her body as he walked away.

What the hell was that? Had rose really been there standing before him? Or was it just a dream? And also was she really coming?

But most importantly one question stuck in his mind as he made it back to the estate. If she was coming what would he do about it?


	4. Chapter 4

Through the Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 4

Dimitri wiped the left over blood from his mouth as he entered the estate. He immediately ran into Lexa and she smiled.

"Hey Dimitri. What's up?"

"I'm just going to work out."

"Do you mind if I join you? It's boring as hell around her."

"I don't see why not."

Lexa followed Dimitri as they entered Galina's personal gym. He went to a punching bag and prepared it was Nathan like he usually did.

"So, Tell me more about Rose."

"There isn't much to tell."

"What was she like?"

"She was a young wild spirit who was also brave and strong. I swear if anyone could kill me it would be her."

"That doesn't sound like an epic ending to a great love story."

"Life isn't a fairytale Lexa."

"If she came here and she found you, but she didn't want to kill you what would you do?"

"I doubt that will happen. She's smarter than that."

"What if she wasn't?"

"Then I guess I would make her like me, so we could be together forever."

"That's a strong statement to say for a guy who no longer believes in love."

"You don't have to love to be with someone. Trust me."

"Whatever you say Belikov."

She smirked as he hit the bag again. Somehow Galina's daughter would be a bigger problem then expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Through the Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 5

Dimitri settled down into his bed and let memories of Rose back into his mind. It had been a while since he thought about her, but today was one of those days he really wanted to just let her into his mind and absorb her with everything he had.

The memory he had picked out had been one of his fondest ones from when he was a dhampir. It was after him and Rose had just finished having sex for the first time. Before the moment that a strogoi had ruined it for them, but in those moments Dimitri had felt truly alive when he was with his Roza.

He remembered the way her skin had felt and her heartbeat right next to his. He missed feeling her heart beat, but as he had told Lexa beforehand love was weakness and he couldn't afford to be weak. It would be the one thing that would kill him if he ever let it in.

Anyway, thinking back to those moments he remembered a particular conversation he had had with Rose. He still remembered it as if it was yesterday.

"Do you remember Victor's lust charm." She asked snuggling closer to him.

At the time he had looked at her as if she was crazy. Why wouldn't he remember that?

"Of course."

"I didn't realize it could get better." She had told him after they actually had slept together.

It had felt amazing as if they were two halves of one soul.

"I thought about it all the time….what happened between us."

He turned towards her, tugging the covers up. The cabin was cold, but its bed had warm blankets. It felt good to be pressed skin to skin. He had to admit it to her. It was an intimate over.

"I did too."

"You did?" she asked surprise. " I thought…I don't know. I thought you were too disciplined for that. I thought you'd try to forget."

Dimitri laughed at the thought of it and kissed her neck to soothe her fears.

"Rose, how could I forget being naked with someone as beautiful as you? I stayed awake so may night, replaying every detail. I told myself over and over that it was wrong, but you're impossible to forget."

His lips moved to her collarbone, and his hand stroked her hip.

"You're burned into my mind forever. There is nothing in this world that will ever change that."

Dimitri opened his eyes and threw a pillow. It was still true to this day. She would be burned into his mind forever. No matter how evil he became. She wondered what she was doing now.


	6. Chapter 6

Through the Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 6

Dimitri punched the punching bag with force and it smacked him back in the face. He touched his face to reveal a small trace of blood. Unfortunately for him, Dimitri had been thinking about Rose all week and now was one of those times.

Today's memory had been one from when the Novice were taking their trails. Rose had came to the gym once after a fight and Rose had freaked out.

"Do you realize you're bleeding to death?" she'd exclaimed.

Dimitri touched his cheek absentmindedly as he pulled his hand back to see some blood. He guessed he got hit and forgot all about it.

"I wouldn't go that far it's nothing."

"It's nothing until you get an infection!"

"You know that's not likely."

"Come on." She said pointing to the small bathroom in the gym.

To his surprise he actually followed her in it.

After wetting a washcloth, she gently cleaned his face. He had protested at first, but fell quiet after a while there was no fighting with Rose Hathaway. The bathroom was really small and we were a few inches away from each other. Her scent was absolutely intoxicating to him.

He had stayed utterly calm until she brushed his hair back behind his ear to clean the rest of his face. He flinched. Her fingers had sent shock waves through his skin and he had loved it. Dimitri caught hold of her hand and pulled it away from him.

"Enough." He said voice husky. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He hadn't released her hand and they still were so so close.

"Yes." He said her touch was still warm hours after.

A punching bag swung towards Dimitri as he opened open his eyes to see Nathan.

"Galina needs to see you right away." Nathan said.

Dimitri hit the punching bag one more time before following Nathan.


	7. Chapter 7

Through the Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 7

Dimitri scanned the perimeter that Galina told him to scan over on the blue prints. They had been going over the plan to assassinate a royal moroi and she had left him in charge of finding an entrance that they wouldn't suspect.

After Galina and him had a suitable plan all figured out, she had released him to go do his own thing while she filled Nathan in on the plan.

When Dimitri left the room, he saw something he never wanted to see. Lexa was on one of the servants having sex with him. If Dimitri remembered correctly his name was Oleg and he was notorious for sleeping around and it looked as if Lexa was his next target.

Dimitri sighed as he ripped Oleg off of Lexa. His eyes grew wide as he ran away from Dimitri. Dimitri also had a reputation around here and it was one people feared. But for right now, Lexa ignored his reputation and hit him smack in the chest.

"Why the hell did you do that? Do you know how long it's been since I've had sex?"

"I don't care and I don't want to know, but this is your mother's estate and you need to respect her house and rules."

"Why should I? She's always tried to control my life. I lost my fiancé because of her."

"What? How?"

"She killed him with her own bare hands because she couldn't stand her precious daughter dating human scum."

"You were dating a human."

"It's not bad. I actually prefer dating humans."

"This is why I hate love."

"Are you sure you hate love? Or are you just trying to hide it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I actually see you light up when you talk about Rose. You can't tell me there's nothing there."

"This conversation is useless." He said standing up.

"You can't deny love Dimitri it follows you everywhere. No matter where you go she'll always be with you."

Dimitri rolled his eyes as he left the room. He would never love Rose again . She just couldn't see that.


	8. Chapter 8

Through the Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 8

Dimitri crouched down behind a pile of bushes as Oleg broke the wards that were surrounding the house. Tonight was the night that Galina, Nathan, and him would kill the family of one of Galina's most hated enemies. It wasn't the family whose blood she craved the most, but Dimitri had found out that they were related to that family and Galina wanted to see them dead.

And if Galina wanted to see them dead then they were as good as dead. Dimitri exchanged a look with Nathan and together they burst through the window to encounter their enemies. One of them barely had enough time to scream before Dimitri had snapped her neck. He looked down at his feet to see the girl he had just killed who looked not much older than thirteen years old. The old him would have been ashamed, but the new him was starving for some fresh young blood.

Dimitri smiled as he killed about a couple of other people. It looked as if he would be feeding good tonight. He glanced over just in time to see Galina's fangs rip out the last surviors throat and she tossed him to the floor with blood dripping down from her mouth. Dimitri had been more humane about how he killed, but Galina had only done so much to this one to make sure he suffered a slow painful death.

All the others surrounding him were already dead, so he would watch as the others fed on them and he died alone with no one beside him except a room full of corpses. Dimitri shrugged and went to his first kill determined to taste the fresh hot blood in his mouth. He digested it slowly savoring the taste until he looked up briefly and scrambled away from the body as if it had burned him.

Rose was there looking as beautiful as ever, but he knew that she couldn't be real. She kneeled down before the dead girl's body and touched her blood with her fingers bringing it to her lips so she could slowly swallow it. A flash of red gleamed in her eyes as she disappeared from Dimitri's sight and was replaced by Nathan.

"Belikov. What the hell is a matter with you?" he said looking down at him.

"Nothing. She just didn't taste that great to me." He said shrugging and getting up.

He wanted to finish the girl off, but he didn't want to see Rose again unless she was in her true form.

"Come on boys. It's time to form up our next plan." Galina said turning the door knob.

Dimitri took one last look at the guy who Galina left to die and found him crying for her to end his life. Galina ignored him as Dimitri followed her leaving the man to wallow in his grief as he laid on the floor bleeding to death.


	9. Chapter 9

Through the Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 9

Dimitri lifted the weights that were by his sides and took a few deep breaths. He loved the feeling of exercise after a good hunt. He was in such a good mood that even seeing Nathan hadn't annoyed him as much as it used to.

Nathan walked over to him and took the weights from him.

"Take a load off for a couple of minutes Belikov. We need to talk."

"What about?"

"We need you to put aside your feelings of that stupid school and help us try to find a way to the princess."

"Obviously the first plan was an utter fail. Maybe we should wait until the princess is out of the protective borders of the school it would be easier to get to her that way."

"That's just stupid Belikov"

"It's better than going back in their without a strategy and getting yourself killed."

"Whatever. I'm done talking to you about this. Have fun protecting your blood whore because when she gets out of that school there's no way to stop us from going after her."

"If you hurt Rose I swear I will end you and it won't be pretty."

Nathan smirked giving Dimitri a look of smug satisfaction.

"Bring it on Belikov."

Nathan left the room leaving Dimitri seething. He hated Nathan more than anything. If he hurt one hair on Rose's head he would end him.


	10. Chapter 10

Through the Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 10

Dimitri wiped the blood from his mouth as he finished off the last of his meal. He shoved the girl's body to the ground and dusted off his duster. He really hated to get blood shed all over it. He yawned. Strogoi didn't usually sleep but sometimes he would pretend to just to pass the time.

They couldn't sleep, but they could always imagine, so when Dimitri got home from eating dinner that night he opened up his imagination to other things.

In this fantasy, he was feeding off the same person when Rose showed up with a stake in her hand. For a second he wished that she would kill him, but only for a slight second. She stood there hesitating to kill him. Why was she doing that? He had taught her better.

Before she could even blink, he was on her in a flash and pinned her against the wall by her throat. He had to admit that it was hot watching her weak like this, but he wanted her to be stronger. He bit down hard on his wrist and shoved it into her mouth making her drink it.

She screamed when he bit down hard on her neck, but he didn't want to make it painful for her so he switched it to the endorphins and made her moan.

In his dream, her transition only took a minute as she looked at him with lustful eyes. She kneeled down to the dead body before him and began to drink what was left over. He had to admit that it was hot. As soon as she came up for air. He looked at her in utter amazement.

Her skin was so white and smooth that in was a shock to see the blood on her mouth flowing heavily from it. She gave him a smile and kissed him giving him just a taste. He yanked onto her hair hard as both of them laid down on the cold asphalt to do other lustful things.

Dimitri exhaled sitting up straight. He couldn't let thoughts like that run through his head. Rose was safe in the academy and as long as she stayed there his fantasy would never come true. And if she did do something that stupid he just hoped that she was ready for the consquences.


	11. Chapter 11

Through the Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 11

Dimitri concentrated on the computer screen as he scrolled through the news. Strogoi or not he still liked to keep up with current events. Over here the news was pretty much the same, but instead of missing humans there was missing strogoi. Which made Dimitri wonder if they had been idiotic enough to get themselves killed by one of the many dhampirs in the city. Oh well more food for him that way.

A knock on the door startled him as Nathan walked into the room without Dimitri's permission,. He was getting real tired of Nathan already.

"What do you want Nathan?"

"I've come to warn you."

"About?"

"There are attacks happening in norvosberg. Galina wanted me to tell you to be careful."

"How caring of you."

Nathan shrugged and got out of the room. As if anyone could take down him. This was just another way fro Galina to make people fear leaving her. He sighed and went back to doing his work.


	12. Chapter 12

Through the Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 12

Dimitri sighed as he tossed his baseball up into the air to catch it. It had been hectic these past few days with the attacks. Strogoi were lying low which meant that Galina's entourage was on lockdown. Though some of the guys didn't care and went out anyway. Which is how Dimitri got the news of his afterlife.

Dimitri was passing Galina's office when he noticed her open door and her raising voice. Dimitri knocked on the door and opened it as he took in the sight of Marlen and Galina. Marlen had scratches and blood on his neck, which meant he had defined Galina's office. This was not a good thing to walk in on.

"You!" Marlen said with rage filled eyes on Dimitri. "This is your fault!"

Dimitri scoffed. "What are you talking about? It's not my fault that you defined Galina's orders and got your ass kicked. You're just lucky that you're dumbass isn't dead."

"At least I know whose under the attacks now."

"Yea who?"

"You know her actually or at least I think you do seeing as how she let me go so I could give you a message."

Dimitri's heart skipped a beat. This couldn't be. It couldn't be her.

"Does the name Rose Hathaway ring a bell?"

Dammit. Stupid. Stupid Rose. Why would she put her life at risk like this? He wasn't worth it anymore.

Galina looked at him as if she wanted the answer to this question too.

"Yes. We were lovers before I turned. She probably has some stupid notion that i'm still the man she loves."

"Good, then it shouldn't be difficult to kill her."

"Excuse me."

"I want her dead. She's standing in my way and I don't like setbacks. Take care of her. I don't care how you do it. Shit. You can even get a little extra action before you kill her since I know it's been a while."

Dimitri sighed. He didn't want to kill Rose. Perhaps he could reason with her to go before he had to.

"I'll take care of it."

"You better or else you won't like the outcome."

Dimitri turned around and rolled his eyes as he went to go see the love of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

Through the Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 13

Dimitri sighed as he slammed down his glass on the bar. He had made it to novosbirsk early so he had to wait for the sun to go down and drinking was as good of a way to pass the time as any. The bartender looked at him as if he was considering cutting him off, but Dimitri knew he could just compel the guy to give him more alcohol if he wanted him to, so he had no real issue here.

After a few more drinks, the sun finally set and Dimitri was on his way. He needed to find Rose and he needed to find her fast. He didn't know what to do with her,. Hopefully he could convince her to just go away before killing her became an option. He would try anything before he killed her. He just hoped it didn't come to that.

He walked up and down the streets until he finally spotted her his Roza. His heart skipped a beat. She was still beautiful even after all these months. He just hoped that this wouldn't be too difficult. This was all just a big mess he hoped he could fix.

He was glad she was distracted by an old woman. The only problem is that she was harder to get to now. Dammit. The old women spotted him forcing Rose to turn around. That's when her eyes landed on him.

"No..." she whispered.

What was she doing? Why was she hesitating? Regardless he knew this was his only opportunity.

"Roza. You forgot my first lesson. Don't hesitate."

He struck his fist out at her knocking her out. Now that he had her he had to decide what to do with her. He just hoped he would make the right decision.


	14. Chapter 14

Through the Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 14

Dimitri sighed as he finished the old woman off and looked at Rose. They were in quite the predicament and now he had to take her to Galina. He just hoped that she would be lenient towards him. After all he was one of her favorite students back at school. Maybe he could convince her.

Dimitri sighed as he carefully picked Rose up careful not to injure her further. He didn't want to touch another perfect hair on her head. After all he wanted her to be his ally in all this not his enemy.

After what seemed like forever, they arrived at Galina's house. Dimitri exhaled as he opened the door. He would have to deal with this issue personally. He avoided the glares he got as he took Rose to Galina's office.

He knocked and Galina told him to come in. He sighed and pushed the door open careful not to drop Rose. She would never forgive him if she woke up with a concussion. Well more of one than she already had.

Galina sat at her desk with Lexi right next to her. They both looked up as Galina sneered. Lexi only looked mildly curious.

"What is that?" she asked pointing to Rose. "You know better than to bring your food home."

"She's not my food. "

"Who is she?"

"This is Rose Hathaway."

Galina stood up out of her chair and narrowed her eyes. She obviously wasn't too pleased. He just hoped this wouldn't end well.

"This is the girl whose been killing our people?"

"Yes."

"And this is the girl who you used to be in love with?"

"Yes."

"Than you'll be the one to kill her."

Dimitri flinched. He knew this would be a possibility, but he couldn't do it without trying to get Galina to change her mind.

"That would be rather unfortunate."

"Why?"

"Because she would be quite the asset to you."

"How so?"

"You saw what she did to those strogoi out there without even flinching or breaking a sweat."

"Again. How does this relate to not killing her?"

"I say we go a step further than that."

"You want me to turn her."

"No. I want to turn her."

"Why?"

"Because I used to be her lover and I know her strength. If I was stronger when I turned, she'll be stronger than I was. She'll also work for you of course."

"Fine. She can stay, but I want you to drag out her turning for as long as possible. I'm still a little pissed that she killed my people. Put her in the place we put prisoners, I don't need her going on a killing spree around here."

Dimitri nodded as he left the room.

"Dimitri wait!"

He turned around and saw Lexi running after him.

"What is it Lexi, I'm kind of busy."

"So this is her?"

Dimitri looked at Rose. He was amazed that she was still asleep. He must have hit her pretty hard. He pushed the hair out of her face. He had to admit she was beautiful.

"Yeah. This is her."

Lexi smiled and stepped closer to them. Dimitri held Rose closer. He didn't want anyone to hurt what was his.

"She's prettier than I imagined."

"Yeah she is."

"Are you really going to turn her without her consent?"

Dimitri looked at Lexi with narrowed eyes.

"Don't try to change my mind Lexi. This is happening whether she likes it or not."

"How can you take that choice away from her?"

Dimitri pursed his lips. He didn't want to admit that she was right.

"She took that choice away from herself."

Lexi shook her head and walked away. He wouldn't let her guilt trip him.

With a sigh he took Rose to the room where they kept the prisoner. It was one of the most luxurious prisons he had ever saw. It was more like a penthouse suite. He sighed and put Rose down on the bed. He stroked her hair one last time before leaving the room.

If Rose was going to be a prisoner here she would need some reasonable accommodations. He made a few calls and went to his room to wait. He kept a close ear on Rose's room and read a western until he heard a loud bang from Rose's room. Well at least she was awake now.

With a sigh he closed his book and made his way up to Rose's room. He typed in the code to open the doors and was immediately hit by a chair. Yet Rose was defiantly awake.

Rose swung at him again, but he shoved her back. There was no way he was going to let her kill him this time. When she gained her balance back, she tried again. This was getting ridiculous. He ripped the chair from her hands and threw it to the wall. He needed to talk to her and she wasn't cooperating.

"Rose." he said deflecting one of her kicks. "You're wasting time. Stop."

He could tell she was conflicted, but she was still going to try to kill him because it was in her nature to do so. He just had to show her that he was still himself. Which meant he would really have to try hard on this one.

She pulled the dvd player off the shelf and swung it at him. He threw it down and grabbed her. He was tired of this nonsense. If she wouldn't listen to reason he would have to use force and reasoning.

"I'm not going to hurt you Roza, please stop."

She struck out with her legs trying to kick him as much as she could. This was getting really frustrating and it was hard to keep his temper in check. Dimitri sighed grabbing her by the shoulder and flipped her around pressing her against the wall and rendering her useless with the full force of his body.

"Stop fighting me." He said careful not to stare at her beautiful neck that he just wanted to sink his teeth into. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She gave another useless shove, but they both knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"You'll have to understand if I have a hard time believing that."

"If I wanted you dead you'd be dead. Now if you're going to keep fighting i'll have to tie you up. If you stop, I'll let you stay unrestrained."

"Aren't you afraid I'll escape?"

"No. I'm not." After all she would have a hard time getting past the security system before he could catch up to her.

After what seemed like the longest minute ever she finally relaxed in his hold. "Okay."

Dimitri hesitated before letting her go. He had no clue if he could trust her, but he at least had to try. He knew he should step away but it felt so good to be close to her again. When he finally stepped away, she turned around and we were face to face. It looked so good to look at her again. He could just stand there and drink her in all day and that's exactly what he did. She still had amazing brown eyes, gorgeous hair that he just wanted to touch, and an amazing body that he couldn't wait to explore again. But that would be for later, first he needed to find out some information.

"Why did you come here?"

"Because you hit me on the head and dragged me here." she said. Well at least she was acting like rose again.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Why are you here?" He said lowering his voice in a threatening matter.

"In Siberia? I came to find you."

"I came here to get away from you."

Shock ran across her face. "Why? Because I might kill you?"

Well that thought was ridiculous.

"No, so we wouldn't be in this situation. Now we are and the choice is inevitable."

"Well you can let me go if you want to avoid it."

He stepped back. If only it was that simple. He sat down on the chair and studied her again. God She was beautiful even if she was still by that wall.

"Not possible anymore. Not after seeing you now."

He studied her again remembering the cabin once more. John Meyer knew what he was saying when he said her body was a wonderland.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember Roza. Not that I should have expected anything different."

And for once it looked like Dimitri had rendered her speechless. He titled his head waiting to see what she would do next. Why was she still standing to begin with? Standing couldn't be that comfortable.

"You can sit down."

"I'm fine over here."

"Is there anything else you want?"

"For you to let me go?"

"No Roza. I meant do you need anything here? Different food? Books? Entertainment?" he said as his gaze flickered to the broken dvd player on the floor. Galina wouldn't be too pleased with that.

"You make it sound like some sort of luxury hotel!"

"It is to a certain extent. I can speak to Galina and she'll get you anything you wish."

"Galina?"

Dimitri briefly smiled. "Galina is my old instructor back from when I was in school."

"She's strogoi."

"Yes. She was awakened several years ago in a fight in Prague. She's relatively young for a strogoi, but she's risen in power. All of this is hers." he said gesturing around the room.

"And you live with her?"

He detected a hint of jealousy in her question. Maybe that's how he would get to her.

"I work for her. She was another reason I returned here when I was awakened I knew she was strogoi and I wanted her guidance."

"And you wanted to get away from me. That was the other reason right?"

Dimitri nodded his head not elaborating.

"Where are we? We're far from Novosbirsk right?"

"Yes Galina's estate is outside the city."

"How far?"

"I know what you're doing and i'm not going to give you that sort of information."

"Then what are you doing?" she asked angry. " Why are you holding me here? Kill me or let me go. And if you're going to just lock me up and torture me with mind games or whatever then I really would rather you kill me."

"Brave words." he said standing up and pacing the floor. He knew she wasn't going to like what happens next. "I almost believe you."

"They're true. I came here to kill you. And if I can't do that then i'd rather die."

"You failed you know. On the street."

"Yeah I kind of figured that out when I woke up here."

Dimitri turned and stood in front of her. This was not a joke.

"I'm a little disappointed. You're so good Rose. So very, very good. You and your friends going around and taking down strigoi caused quite a stir, you know. Some strogoi were even afraid."

"But not you?"

"When I heard it was you hmm. No. I was curious. Wary. If anyone could have killed me it would have been you. But like I said you hesitated. It was your ultimate test of my lessons and you failed."

"I won't hesitate the next time."

"There won't be a next time. And anyway, as disappointed as I am in you, i'm still glad to be alive of course."

"You aren't alive. You're dead. Unnatural. You told me a long time ago you'd rather die than be like this. That's why I'm going to kill you."

"You're only saying that because you don't know any better. I didn't either back then."

"Look. I meant what I said I'm not playing your game, if I can't get out of here, then just kill me okay?"

He was tired of hearing this, maybe something else would take her mind off of this. He reached out towards her and ran his fingers along the side of her face. She gasped at the contact, but didn't pull away.

"Killing you...well it's not that simple."

He moved in closer looking at her lips. Now that he touched her he wanted more.

"There's a third option I could awaken you."

She froze and he swore he could hear her breath stop for a fraction of a second.

"No." she said. "No."

"You don't know what it's like. It's amazing. Transcendent. All your senses are alive. The world is more alive."

"Yeah but you're dead."

"Am I?"

He had to do something to convince her. Something to get her to see reason. He couldn't live without her now. She just couldn't see that. He caught hold of her hand and placed it over his chest. The contact was amazing. Kind of like ti used to be.

"My heart beats. I'm breathing."

"Yeah, but..." she said thinking. " it's not really being alive. It's It's dark magic reanimating you. It's an illusion of life."

"It's better than life." He moved both hands up to cup her face. He was amazed she was letting him touch her like this. Maybe she could be convinced after all. "It's like being a God Rose. Strength. Speed. Able to perceive the world in ways you could never imagine. And immortality. We could be together forever."

"No. We can't be."

"We could."

One of his fingers trailed down the side of her chin and came to a rest on an artery from her neck. All he wanted to do was sink his teeth into it and sink into her.

"I could do it quickly. There'd be no pain. It'd be done before you ever knew it.,"

She looked conflicted and was about to say something else when the door opened. Who would dare interrupt their time together?

Nathan entered the room with his little servant and blood whore Irina. Irina carried a tray of food that was for Rose, but she was the least of his concern. He wouldn't let Nathan hurt Rose. He had done enough to the both of them by turning him and making him less like a man in Rose's eyes.

"What the hell is going on? You're keeping some pet up here?"

"It's none of your concern Nathan. Galina gave me permission."

Nathan's gaze flickered to Rose. "Her?"

Dimitri shifted so he could stand in front of Rose.

"She was at the school in Montana. We fought. I would have tasted her blood if that fire using moroi brat hadn't been around."

"This doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Are you kidding? She can lead us to the dragomir girl! If we finish that line off, our names will be legendary. How long are you going to keep her here?"

"Get out. That's not a request."

Nathan pointed at Rose, "She's valuable. If you're going to keep her around as some blood whore plaything at least share. Then we'll get information and finish her."

Dimitri took a step forward. "Get out of here. If you lay a hand on her I will destroy you. I will rip your head off with my bare hands and watch it burn in the sun.

He could tell that Nathan's anger was growing but so was his.

"Galina won't allow you to play house with this girl. Even you don't have that much favor."

"Don't make me tell you to leave again. I'm not in a patient mood today."

They stood there just staring at each other until Nathan gave in.

"This isn't over. I'm taking to Galina." he said leaving.

Great just what he needed. He turned towards Inna and told her to put the food down and get Rose whatever she wanted. She did as instructed as Rose eyed the food.

"Lunch. Not poison."

She shook her head. "I'm not going to eat."

He arched an eyebrow. "Do you want something else?"

"I don't want anything else because i'm not going to eat anything at all. If you aren't going to kill me, then i'll do it myself."

"By starving to death? I'll awaken you long before then." he said with amusement.

"Why aren't you just doing it now?"

"Because i'd rather wait for you to be willing." he said thinking back to his conversation with Lexi.

"You're going to be waiting a long time."

Dimitri laughed at the sheer stupidity of it all. "We'll see."

Before she could reply, he moved in front of her, snaked my hand behind her neck, shoved her against his body, tilted her face up, and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. God it felt so good to be kissing her again almost like he was truly alive again. It felt like feeling the sun after being in the darkness for so long. It wasn't a kiss that he would forget soon.

He pulled away leaving her gasping and wideyed.

"This is Inna." he said changing the subject. "She works for Galina too and will check in on you. If you need anything let her know. She doesn't speak much English, but she'll figure it out."

He turned towards Inna. "Let's go she needs more time alone."

"Where are you going?"

"I have things to do. Besides you need time to think."

"there's nothing to think about."

He gave her a mocking smile before leaving her to her thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

Through The Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 15

A/N: This chapter contains scenes from Richelle Mead's Blood Promise. I do not own the rights to this story and would like to thank the incredible author Richelle Mead for the source material.

Dimitri sighed while trying to complete his western book, he kept on hearing Rose trying to break out of the room, but he knew that she wouldn't be capable of that much. The room was for prisoners for that pacific reason. Trying was futile yet Rose would keep doing it anyway unless he convinced her not to. Which meant one thing. He had to go talk to Lexi.

Putting his book down, he continued to hear Rose's efforts as he walked to Lexi's room and knocked on her door. She opened it narrowing her eyes slightly when she noticed it was him. He knew she was still mad at him for wanting to take this choice away from Rose, but he hadn't known what else to do. It wasn't like he could keep her prisoner here forever. He wouldn't want to do that to her. She was an amazing person to have on his team when he was a dhampir and he hoped she would be equally as valuable as a strogoi once the initial hatred wore off she would see that this was the best thing for her.

"What do you want Dimitri? I'm kind of busy here."

"I need clothes."

"Why is Galina trying to humor herself again by making all her slaves wear dresses?"

"We don't talk about that, but no I need them for Rose."

"Why do you even care what she wears? You want to turn her against her will anyway."

"I thought you'd never miss an opportunity to dress someone up."

Lexi sighed knowing he was right. After all she did consider herself very fashion forward when it came to most of the strogoi.

"Fine. Wait right here."

Dimitri waited at the door as she opened it back up and handed him a pile full of clothes.

"Thank you."

"Dimitri wait-"

Dimitri turned around and stared back at Lexi wondering what she wanted now.

"At least make it her choice turn. She'll be a more valuable ally that way and it might also help if you tried being the same way you once were. You know less cold. More...Caring."

"We're monsters Lexi. We don't do caring."

"Not all of us."

Dimitri gave her a look as he walked away and she shut the door. What the hell was she even going on about. They never got the choice to become this so why would Rose get the same choice.

Because she would hate you forever. A part of his brain responded as he walked into Inna. Dimitri didn't really like her too much because of how in love she was with Nathan. After all love was weakness, but maybe it would be better for Rose to see her right now instead of him seeing as how she still wanted to kill him and all.

"Inna."

Her head snapped up as she looked at him with fear.

"Yes sir."

"Please take these clothes to the prisoner and make sure she needs nothing else."

Inna nodded taking the clothes and making her way to Rose's room. Dimitri had to admit for how much Inna disliked him she sure obeyed him pretty well. He sighed as he made his way back to his room to wait.

In a matter of an hour, Dimitri made his way to Rose's room with his favorite book in hand as he punched in the codes preparing for anything that might occur. He sighed as he opened the doors and was surprised to see that they tray was no longer there. He guessed that even she couldn't stay away from food. The clothes Lexi had got him were all over the floor as he sighed. Typical Rose. He might be able to convince her to wear something else a little later.

His eyes gazed up and saw her sleeping on the kind sized bed fully clothed. He frowned slightly. He was hoping that she would at least be naked when he got into the room, but he understood why she wouldn't be with the fact that any strogoi could walk in at any moment. Still he found himself inching closer and closer to her hoping that she would not wake up so he could at least have one moment of peace with her before the fighting started again.

He reached down and stroked her cheek feeling the softness of her skin. Visions of the cabin flooded in through his mind as he remembered his body entangled with her. He would do anything to have that feeling with her again and that kind of release. He just needed to convince her to turn first which he knew wouldn't be easy, but in the long run it would be worth it. He knew it would be worth it.

Sighing he turned away from her and sat down on the couch in the living room. She might be sleeping for a while and since he didn't sleep and he fed a little while ago he had nothing better to do than read his book until she woke up.

He was on one of his favorite parts when he heard the rustling of the bed behind him. He guessed she was finally awake, but he didn't turn around. He knew he was faster and stronger than her so he could deflect her attack in a second. She just needed to see that her efforts were useless when it came to 'saving' him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked climbing out of the bed.

"Waiting for you to wake up."

"Sound kind of boring."

He heard her move to the far side of him as he tried not to sigh. Why was she still afraid of him? He had plenty of opportunity to kill her when she was sleeping so it was obvious he wasn't going to try anything.

"Not so boring I had company."

He glanced over to her and showed her his book. She always knew he was a fan of westerns. Maybe if she saw this she would know he was still the same guy he always was. A more corrupted one sure, but still the guy she had fallen in love with to begin with.

"You slept for a long time." he said

She looked discouraged, but knew better than to say anything to him about her failed escape plan.

"And you ate." He said trying to tease her like he used to.

"Well yeah I'm a sucker for pepperoni. What do you want?"

He placed a bookmark in his book and set it on the table so he could talk to her more.

"To see you."

"Really? I thought your only goal was to make me one of the living dead."

He ignored that and looked at her stance. She must still have been exhausted and he really wanted her to be close to him. He had only touched her once without protest and he really wanted her to look at him the way she used to.

"Aren't you tired of always standing?"

"I just woke up. Besides, if I can spend an hour tossing furniture around, a little standing isn't that bog a deal."

"Sitting's not a big deal either. I told you before I'm not going to hurt you."

"Hurt is kind of a subjective term." she said before sitting in the armchair across from him.

It wasn't what he hoped for, but at least she was somewhat cooperating with him now. It was still more progress than he had made earlier that morning. And it still gave him a chance to drink her in. After everything that she had participated in today she was still beautiful. She was always beautiful.

"You still stay beautiful even after sleeping and fighting." His eyes flickered to the floor. "You don;t like any of them?"

"I'm not here to play dress up with you. Designer clothes aren't going to suddenly get me on board with joining the strigoi club."

He looked at her frustrated. He just wanted her to trust him like she always had.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"How could you ask that? You abducted me. You kill innocent people to survive. You aren't the same."

He had to make her understand. Even if it was a wasted effort at least she would know how he really felt about the situation he had been dealt.

"I'm better I told you, And as for innocent no one's really innocent. Besides, the world is made up of predators and prey. Those who are strong conquer those who are weak. It's pat of the natural order. You used to be into that if I remember correctly."

"It's different." she said, but she knew he had a point.

"But not in the way you think. Why should drinking blood be so strange to you? You've seen Moroi do it. You've let Moroi do it."

He knew it had been a low blow to bring up Lissa, but he had to get through to her someway. She flinched as if she had been hit, but she quickly recovered and responded to him.

"They don't kill."

"They're missing out. It's incredible." he said closing his eyes and imagining his latest kills. He reopened his eyes to look at the true horror in her face, but he knew he had to tell her the truth so she knew what she was in for. " To drink the blood of another...To watch the life fade and pour into you...It's the greatest experience in the world."

Rose looked sick and she exhaled. He knew this was hard on her, but he needed her to understand him. He needed her to be on his side no matter what he had to do to get her there.

"It's sick and wrong."

He had finally had it with her excuses. Moving quickly he leapt out and grabbed her her pulling her to him on the couch. She was so stunned that he even got the chance to position himself so she was so close to him. She was intoxicating like this. Innocent and defenseless. His ultimate prey, but he had to continue no matter how much he wanted her at this very moment.

"No, it's not and that's why you have to trust me. You'd love it. I want to be with you Rose. Really be with you. We're free of rules that others put on us. We can be together now- The strongest of the strong, taking everything we want. We can eventually be as strong as Galina. We could have a place just like this, all our own. "

She studied him while he was saying this, but of course Rose was still terrified.

"I don't want any of this."

Dimitri smiled knowing that he could at least try to fluster her thoughts with one thing.

"Don't you want me? You wanted me once." He said with a wicked smile.

Of course he was refering to the cabin. The cabin where they had had sex for the first time. He hadn't admitted it to her back than when he was a dhampir, but now looking back at it sex with Rose was better with the hundreds of whores he had had sex with when he turned.

He remembered everything about that night. He remembered holding her in his arms as they were pressed skin to skin. He remembered the small bites he had trailed across her neck as he had pushed himself into her. It had hurt her at first, but he had expected that, but after that it had been the most amazing experince of his life. No one had ever compared to her and no one ever would. He especially loved that she had wanted him so bad that she let him release in her knowing that they would not need protection seeing as how dhampir's couldn't procreate to begin with. He wanted that again and he wanted her. He just had to make her want him too.

"No." she said.

Of course Rose would say something like that. He was tired of her attitude. It was time to finally make her shut up for once.

"What do you want than? To go back to the academy? To serve Moroi who will throw you into danger without a second thought? If you wanted that kind of life, Why did you come here?"

"I came to free you."

"I am free. And if you's really intended to kill me, you would have. " He shifted slightly as he got closer to the vein in her neck. What he wouldn't give for a little taste. "You couldn't."

"I messed up. It won't happen again."

"Suppose that were true. Suppose you were able to kill me now. Suppose you were even able to escape. What then? Will you go back home? Will you return to Lissa and let her continue bleeding spirit's darkness into you."

"I don't know."

Maybe fear would be a way to get her to give in.

"It will consume you you know. As long as she continues to use her magic, no matter how far away you go, you'll always feel the side effects. As long as she's alive."

She moved her face away.

"What's that mean? Are you going to join Nathan and hunt her down?"

He really wished he could at this point. Lissa was the main reason why him and Rose hadn't been together in the first place. Maybe if she wasn't in the picture they would have had more stolen moments in that cabin. Maybe they would have actually been happy. But of course it was always Lissa first, but not this time. He wouldn't allow it especially when he just got Rose back in his arms again.

"What happens to her is no concern of mine. You are. If you were awakened, Lissa would no longer be a threat to you. You'd be free. The bond would break."

"And what would happen to her? She'd be alone."

"Like I said that's no concern of mine. Being with you is."

"Yeah? Well I don't want to be with you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. He knew she was faking it so he wouldn't stoke his ego, but he was the love of Rose's life and he knew it would be difficult for her to let go of that no matter what she tried to do.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want. I don't want you anymore."

He smirked. "You're lying. I can tell. I've always been able to."

Dimitri knew that his Roza still wanted him. He just had to make her see that.

"It's true. I wanted you before. I don't want you now."

Dimitri moved closer to her so that their lips almost touched. Maybe she wouldn't be such a smart ass if he intoxicated her as much as she did him.

"My exterior. My power yes, that's different. Better, but otherwise, I'm the same Roza. My essence hasn't changed. The connection between us hasn't changed. You just can't see it."

"Everything's changed."

Maybe Lexi was right. Maybe if he gave her a choice she would be more willing to cooperate with him. All she needed was just a little push.

"If I'm so different, then why don't I force you into an awakening? Why am I giving you the choice?"

He saw Rose ponder this for a moment, but before she could he had another question to ask her.

"And if I'm so different than why did you kiss me back earlier?"

She was trying to find a way to respond to him, but he wouldn't let her. He had to show her how good it flt to still be with him.

"No answer. You know I'm right."

His lips found hers as she made a small sound of protest and even tried to escape him. Last time he had broke that kiss to tease her with what was to come, but this time he needed to be with her again way too much. He wanted to be between her legs again. He wanted to feel her dripping down his length as he took her as much as he wanted to. He wanted to hear the moans she had made when she was riding him in that cabin, but he needed it to be her choice. He wanted it to be her choice.

As he continued kissing her she gave up the useless fight making him excited. Of course his Roza would always want him no matter how evil he had turned. It was just in her veins. He was in her in more ways than one and she couldn't escape that no matter how hard she tried.

His hands found their way into her hair. God how he had missed her hair. He slid his hand up the back of her shirt exhilarating in how warm she actually felt to him. It was like she was an inferno that would burn him if he got too close, but despite the warning the universe was giving him he couldn't care less. He was tired of feeling so damn cold all the time. Hr wanted to feel her warmth, her passion, and her embrace as they became one once more. He had to do this. He had to have her in as many ways as he could.

Dimitri had been so distracted with the thoughts of her being underneath him that he hadn't noticed when she shoved her tongue in his mouth and it scraped over the edge of his fang. A drop of her blood got into his mouth as she jerked away. He hadn't even noticed. Her blood was like a mini peace of heaven to him and he needed more.

Her breath was heavy and he could tell that she wanted him too she was just too afraid to admit it to herself yet. Being friendly to a strogoi was one thing for her, but having sex with one was something entirely different.

"No. No we can't do this."

He knew he wouldn't get far with her but he still had to try if nothing else to relieve the buldge that had now formed in his pants. God this woman was a goddess.

"Are you sure?" he turned her face so she would look at him again. He saw the desire there. She wanted to have sex with him as much as he wanted to have sex with her.

"You didn't seem to mind. Everything can be just like it was before...like it was in the cabin...You certainly wanted it then..."

He saw her face go slack as he concentrated on the veins in her neck. Boy did they look lovely. He just couldn't control himself anymore. He needed her inside him in some way and maybe if she didn't want sex maybe she would want this.

"What about this? Do you want this?"

"Wh-"

Before she could answer, his fangs dug into her neck. He restrained himself as he took her blood. It tasted like he was starving for days and all that could suffice him was her. She was delicious. She was everything. If she had wanted him to have sex with her he would have her right there and than. But he would respect her choice on that at least until they were both strogoi that is. Until than he would just keep pleasuring her like this. He knew what his bite was doing to her. It was painless and if he really wanted to he could have her anyway he wanted right now, because she wouldn't be able to help it. Blood taking was certainly a beautiful thing for a strogoi, but he had to pull away now before he took too much from her.

He slowly pulled away wiping her blood from his mouth before she could see it. He knew she was fighting off the endorphins. If she wasn't strong enough she would probably asked him why he stopped in the first place, but he knew better. This was Rose Hathaway after all.

"Why-What...you said it would be my choice."

She was obviously so high from his bite that she hadn't remembered how a strigoi was actually made. He had to feed her his blood next if that were the case, but he knew he wouldn't, He couldn't do that to her.

"It still is. I'm not doing this to awaken you Roza. This...Well this is just for fun."

As her eyes showed her understanding, He moved closer to drink from her again and in that moment he forgot the world.


	16. Chapter 16

Through the Eyes of Darkness

Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter contains scenes from Richelle Mead's Blood Promise.

The days after that passed like a dream for Dimitri. Sure there were a few bad parts to his day like Nathan bugging him about his blood whore or Galina asking him when he was going to turn her or Lexa bugging him when she was going to meet her, but after dealing with all of those he would finally be allowed to visit Roza and take her blood as much as he pleased.

He could tell that the more blood he took from her the more she would agree to anything that he wanted to do. Everything except her constant disagreement to turn. He knew that he was running out of time before he had to make the choice for her and he's rather not have a pissed off ally when that happened so he took some of Lexa's advice and bought Rose some jewelry that he knew she would like.

Today's choice had been a necklace with three dark sapphires on it. He just hoped that she would like it.

"Let me see your neck." he said.

Today they stretched out across her bed like most days with his hand across her slender waist. God how he loved her body. He really wished in these moments that she would agree so he knew for sure that he wouldn't break her. Rose rolled over and brushed her hair away from her neck and cleavage obviously confused about what he really wanted even though he did appreciate both of the lovely views in front of him.

"Already?" she asked looking rather disappointed.

He knew that she hated when he left her by herself, but luckily for her, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He reached into his pocket ignoring her advances for him to bite her neck and produced the necklace that Lexa had got for him earlier. It matched perfectly with her blue halter top sun dress that showed off a lot of her cleavage. He placed it on her neck and ran his fingers across the necklace's edge looking down at her cleavage while he did. It really was the most amazing sight ever.

"Beautiful." he said as his fingers drifted to her dresses straps wanting to rip it off. "It matches."

"Where's you get it?"

"I have my sources." he smiled it sounded a lot better than telling her that he got it from another woman.

"You're just like Abe." she said as if something were funny.

"Who?"

Rose had never really mentioned him in their talks and now that she said the name he was intrigued.

"This guy I met. Abe Mazur. He's some kind of mob boss. He kept following me."

Dimitri stiffened. He had heard of Abe Mazur and even had the great displeasure of meeting him a couple of times. He hated him more than anything. Why the hell was he bothering his Roza. It was yet another person he would have to put on his list when he turned Rose.

"Abe Mazur was following you?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Why? What did he want with you?"

"I don't know. He kept wanting to know why I was in Russia but finally gave up and just wanted me to leave. I think someone from home hired him to find me."

"I don't want you near Abe Mazur. He's dangerous."

A look of concern crossed across her face and he knew he had lost his temper yet again. He tried to contain it while he was around her but sometimes it just slipped out. He was a strogoi after all things like that just couldn't be helped.

"Of course people like that won't be an issue when you're awakened."

"What have you been doing today?" she asked changing the topic like she usually did when he wanted to talk about her awakening.

He decided not to push it, but her avoidance was getting really annoying especially since they were on a massive time crunch.

"Errands for Galina. Dinner."

And by errands he meant watching Lexa like a five year old, but Rose didn't need to know that.

She frowned as if something he said had still made her jealous even though he tried to avoid the topic all together., It wasn't like he was really cheating on her sometimes he just needed a release and he just couldn't have sex with her so he found other woman instead. They were pretty good but not as great as her. That one time in the cabin still sent chills down his spine every time he thought about it.

"Do you drink from them..for fun?"

And now he suddenly got exactly why she was jealous. It wasn't the sex she was worried about it was someone else getting his endorphin bite besides her. He was glad he at least had some leverage on her when it came to things.

Dimitri's lips traced her neck making sure that his teeth grazed her skin. She gasped in anticipation and pressed closer to him. He loved it when she did that.

"No Roza. They're food;That's all. It's over quickly. You're the only one I take pleasure in."

Reaching up she touched his face then ran her hand across his hair. He always loved when she did that.

"You keep wanting to awaken me, but we won't be able to do this anymore. Strogoi don't drink from each other, do they?"

"No, but it'll be worth it. We can do so much more.." he said leaving the rest to her imagination.

"Here it comes." she teased. " The sales pitch. Eternal life. Invincible. Nothing to stand in our way."

He really didn't like her tone. He hated when she did that this wasn't a fucking joke to him and he needed her to understand that. Galina was generously letting her stay there and alive because he was making sure of that, because he was putting so much faith in Rose to make the right choice, but of course like always Rose needed a bit more of convincing and if romanticizing it wouldn't work for her perhaps fear would.

"It's not a joke. We can't stay like this forever. You can't stay here forever."

Finally after a little bit longer he released her trying to get away from her. He needed some air. This woman was seriously fucking with his mind and not in a good way. But before he could leave she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close as if to kiss him. What the fuck was she doing?

Didn't she know how close she was to getting her neck snapped?

"Can't we talk about that later? "

Their lips met as it took all his power not to drain all her blood right there and than. He was so close to either fucking her senseless or killing her whichever one came first. He had to get out of there, but he didn't want to leave her. Not just yet. He needed a distraction. Any distraction. And that's when he had an idea.

"Come on." he said breaking their kiss and pulling away from her. "Let's go."

He stood up while she stared in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"Outside."

"Out..Outside? But that's not allowed. We can't."

He was getting real tired of people telling him what the fuck he could and couldn't do. It was time to show Rose who was really in charge in this place.

"We can do anything I want"

He extended his hand and helped her up. She followed him to the door without much of a fight as he punched the code into the door shielding it from her. Not that he needed to anymore. She was pretty much incompetent at the moment because of her endorphin high.

The door clicked open and Dimitri led her out into the hallway punching in the next code. When he took care of that one he took her arm to make sure that she didn't run off but she was distracted at the scenery at the moment to do much. Thank God for endorphins.

"What are you doing?"

Dimitri turned to Nathan who was leaning against the wall. God. He hated when Nathan interrupted him. What was he doing outside of Rose's room to begin with? Well if it was a fight he wanted it was a fight he would get.

"I'm taking her for a walk."

"That's against the rules. It's bad enough you've still got her here. We don't need some rogue dhampir running around."

Rolling his eyes, Dimitri nodded towards her. "Does she look like a threat?" he said.

Dimitri knew that Nathan would at lets agree with him on that he knew the personal effect that a strogoi bite had on people. He knew that she wasn't a real threat for as long as she would allow him to bite her.

"No, but I was ordered to babysit this door and I'm not going to get in trouble for you taking a field trip."

"I'll deal with Galina. I'll tell her I overpowered you. It shouldn't be that hard for her to believe."

Nathan's face turned monstrous making Rose back into a nearby corner. When the hell had his beautiful strong Roza turned into a spineless bitch. He guessed he would have to deal with that later

"You're so full of yourself. I didn't awaken you so that you could act like You're in charge around here. I did it so we could use your strength and inside knowledge. You should be answering to me."

If it hadn't been for Rose and his fear to get her hurt, he would show Nathan exactly who was in charge here, but instead he decided to take the high road and grabbed Rose's hand so they could go. Thee ws no way in hell that he was going to let Nathan ruin anything else in his life.

"Not my fault if you're not strong enough to make me do it."

Nathan lunged at him as he responded. He instantly released Rose's hand, turned to catch Nathan, and tossed the other him to the wall. Nathan immediately got up but he wad ready. He punched Nathan in the nose not once but three times. Nathan fell down to the floor, but Dimitri didn't give him the chance to get up as he kicked him again.

"Don't try it. You'll lose."

Dimitri wiped Nathan's blood off his hand and grabbed Rose's surprised that she didn't cringe away from him after that display of violence.

"I told you I'll deal with Galina but thanks for your concern."

Dimitri started walking away as Nathan's voice rang out.

"You're not safe! Neither of you is. She's lunch, Belikov, Lunch!"

His hand tightened on Rose's and picked up his pace.

"Nathan scares me." Rose said.

"He won't touch you. You have nothing to worry about."

They reached a set of stairs and after a few steps it became clear that she wasn't going to make it the rest of the way down so he had to carry her. He hated to see her so weak, but as soon as she let him turn her she would be strong again. All she had to do was say the word.

After they got down the staircase he set her down and went down the hall to where Martin was standing guard, but unlike Nathan he wouldn't try anything.

"Rose Hathaway." he said to Rose. " I remember your name-Just like you told me."

She tightened her grip on Dimitri's hand as they passed and shut the door behind him.

"He wants to kill me."

"All strogoi want to kill you."

"He really does. I tortured him."

"I know. He's been in disgrace ever since then and lost some of his status here."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Marlen is no one you need to worry about. You fighting him only proved to Galina that you're a good addition around here. He's beneath you."

Finally they had reached the gardens that always seemed to give Dimitri a little peace while he was here. He just hoped Rose appreciated their beauty like he did. Smell came more intensely to him than to her and it had taken him a while to get used to it, but after a while this was one of his favorite scents.

They walked for a coup,e of minutes dazzled by the gardens when Rose came to a halt. He wondered what exactly she was thinking.

"I'm tired."

He helped her sit down and no more than a second later he joined her. Even if he was used to going nonstop all day it was nice every once in a while to just stay where he was and take everything in.

"This is amazing. What's it like for you?"

"Hmm?" he wondered which part she was talking about.

Sometimes they talked about being strogoi but most times she would avoid the subject as if she could close her eyes and none of this would be happening to them. But it was and he could never go back to the way things were. No matter how much he wanted to sometimes.

"There's enough light that I can see pretty clearly, but it's still dim compared to the day. Your eyes are better than mine what do you see?"

"For me it's bright as the day. It could be like that for you."

"I don't know I kind of like the darkness."

"Only because you don't know any better."

she sighed in annoyance. "So you keep telling me."

He couldn't take this reluctance any longer from her. He needed them to be together so he could have someone in his life that would be forever on his side. He needed her and she needed him. She just couldn't see it yet. So he turned towards her and put his hand in the hair he used to be so fond of.

"Rose, this is driving me crazy. I'm tired of this waiting. I want us to be together. Don't you like this? What we have? It could be even better."

"Why?" she asked throwing me off guard as if she were lost in her own thoughts when he was pouring out his.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me?"

What kind of a dumb question was that?

"Why wouldn't I want you?"

Before her or Dimitri could say another word, he heard footsteps approaching them and judging from the scent of her perfume he knew exactly who it was. Galina. It looked as if Nathan had ratted him out quicker than he expected him to. All he knew was that he had a lot of explaining to do when she finally got to them.

Finally when Galina reached them with a clear look of anger and annoyance on her face Dimitri shot up ready to answer any question she may or may not have. He just hoped that if she did punish him it would be when Rose was out of sight. The last thing he needed was for her to have another excuse not to turn strogoi.

"Dimitri."

"Yes Galina?"

"Would you care to inform me why Nathan came to my office with his face beaten to a pulp?"

"Of course, You see I wanted to get the prisoner some fresh air since she was going a little stir crazy and I saw that she was in no way shape or form a threat to any of our men."

"And would you also care to tell me why you decided taking a prisoner outside was a good idea. Espicially since she's just barely eighteen and has tremendous skills killing all of us? Not to mention you failed to tell me any of this before you went ahead and did it. Nathan of all people shouldn't have to tell me any of this. Before you do something it is your obligation to tell me first. I don't need your blood whore running around and causing havoc for my men. Especially when were so close with planning more of our attacks. Do you want to get us found out? Because you will not like that outcome."

"I promise Galina I have her drugged up so much that she doesn't even know what day it is. She's no threat to you or your men."

"Let me meet her. I figure if she's going to be staying in my home for an extensive period of time then she better know who she's dealing with."

He really didn't want Rose to be anywhere near Galina in this state but it would be unwise to keep her waiting at this point. So without much complaint he helped Rose up and presented her to Galina.

"Rose. This is Galina. She's the one who has been kind enough to let you stay."

"Spasibo." she said to Galina.

It wasn't the most perfect Russian but it would do for now until he could teach her more effective words to communicate with.

Galina being like she usually was didn't really care and turned back to him in annoyance. She didn't like it when things didn't fit into her plan.

"Why is she still a Dhampir?"

"She's being a little stubborn as of lately but I know I'm at least getting somewhere with her."

"Well I'm not pleased with your progress. You claim that this girl is strong and would be a good asset to my team but all I see when I look at her is your blood whore play toy. You're embarrassing me Dimitri and you know how I feel about being embarrassed."

"I promise you Galina that it'll not take m,e much longer. She is a strong asset to us and she knows things and people. Also I know you wouldn't mind being the last person to wipe out the dragomirs. She could help us do that. The princess trust her enough to do anything she says. And that Galina is power and I know how much you like that."

Galina bi her lips he knew that he was persuading her.

"Fine. You have triggered my generosity. I'll give you four more days to get her to turn or kill her and I will make sure you do it. We are not kind to dhampirs and the only reason I've allowed it is because of how good you've been with Lexa, but do not dare take this as kindness. If both options fail or if she steps out of line once and I mean once I will gladly snap her neck while tearing her throat out and I will draw it out as long as possible while I make you watch. Do you understand me?"

His anger rose. How dare she threaten his Roza. He wouldn't let her get away with that.

"I understand."

"Excellent now get her back to her room before I change my mind with my generosity."

Before he could say a word Galina left. Both him and Rose waited until she was gone to say anything about it.

"Come on. We should get back."

As they walked through the maze Rose's curiosity peaked.

"What did she say?"

"She doesn't like that you're still here. She wants me to awaken or kill you."

"Oh. Um what are you going to do?"

Was she really so drugged up and stupid that she didn't know what choice he would make with her. Shit. Killing her would have probably been easier with her but there was still a small part of him that refused to let him ever hurt his Roza. He wouldn't do that. At least not with her.

"I will wait a little longer and then I'll make the choice for you."

"How long?"

"Not long Roza. You need to choose. And make the right choice."

"Which is?"

He held his hands up. " All of this. A life together."

He knew that that had always intrigued her back at the academy. Why in the hell was it different now when he had more than proven that he was more or less the same person he had always been.

"And what then? Do I work for Galina too?"

it was the first time she had really showed any real interest on the subject. He really was getting somewhere with her.

"For a while."

"How long is a while?"

He turned towards her just before they hit the door and she took a step back. She really had to learn not to be afraid of him. They wee partners after all.

"Until we kill her Rose. Until we kill her and take all of this for ourselves."

.


End file.
